


An Understanding

by Niaa



Category: Arrow (TV 2012)
Genre: Angst, Arranged Marriage, Forced Marriage, Gen, League of Assassins - Freeform, Nanda Parbat, platonic, s03e22
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-05-07
Updated: 2015-05-07
Packaged: 2018-03-29 11:19:10
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,227
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/3894412
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Niaa/pseuds/Niaa
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Nyssa and Oliver finally find themselves alone. Following straight after the wedding at the end of s03e22.</p>
            </blockquote>





	An Understanding

**Author's Note:**

> Sooooo I was a little bit disappointed that these two didn't get to talk in the last episode. So I decided to write this. Enjoy :3

Nyssa’s body was as tight with tension as the string of a bow. Her teeth were gritted together as she walked beside her newly wedded husband to their now shared chambers. If he were to touch her then, she wouldn’t hold herself responsible for trying to harm him whichever way she could. By that point she had learnt that she would not win a fight against Oliver Queen, but she was past caring. She would die in order to kill that man. 

To her good fortune he kept his distance. Oliver opened the door and allowed her to enter first, the expression on his face as placid as it was during the ceremony. This was meant to be their wedding night, Nyssa would rather have a bloodbath. 

She stalked to the balcony at the other end of the room, getting as far away from the man as she could as he shut the doors. 

“If you want to be able to see the light of dawn you would be wise to shackle me to the bed,” she stated venomously, her gaze focused on the moon. 

Olive turned to face her, locking his hands behind his back. “I am not your enemy, Nyssa.” His calmness only served to raise her ire further. 

She whipped around to face him, her eyes blazing with the kind of ferocity that would have had lesser men tremble. “You took everything from me! You come into my home and take what is rightfully mine!” her voice carried across the room, little notes burying themselves in the small crevices of the chamber as the glass of the window hummed with the force. 

“Not by my own choice,” he replied quietly, his eyes locking with hers, a pained look present in his gaze that was begging her to understand. 

The woman’s lips rose in a snarl and she reached out a hand and threw the nearest thing she could find in the direction of her husband. The man ducked quickly under the glass that shattered on the wall right behind him, before resuming to his previous position, his expression unchanged from before. 

The brunette’s hands curled into fists at her sides, long nails digging into the flesh as she tried to control her anger. She was a warrior, one that had a decade more training then her new husband, yet he and her own father had reduced her to this weak state that she was in now, unable to control her emotions while her life shattered around her. 

“I suppose you would want to consummate the marriage,” she said quietly. Her tone had lowered yet the heat had not diminished one bit from it. 

“No,” Oliver stated firmly, his eyes hardening and finally some presence of emotions was evident on his features. 

The corner of her lips lifted up into an arrogant smirk. “Afraid of being killed by your own wife in the middle of the process?” she goaded him. The threat was very true, even if she said it to raise his own anger. 

“I will not touch a woman against her will. Especially my own wife.” His voice was harsh and Nyssa couldn’t help but feel a little satisfied at that. Then he had to go and remind her of the hell that she was in. 

“And how is the loyal heir going explain to the Demon that he failed to perform his duties and sire the heir that was so desired?” 

She saw his jaw clench and he took a step towards her as she watched him.

“Whatever happens in this room,” he said, his voice low and the words leaving his mouth slowly. “Is no one’s business but ours.” 

“Nothing will happen in this room apart from a lifeless body being carried out of it and it surely won’t be mine,” she hissed at him, the mocking tone gone to be replaced by ones that showed the true intensity of her anger. 

Oliver lifted his hands up in surrender. “Please, Nyssa. Don’t do it for me. Do it for Sara.”

She thought her anger couldn’t rise any more. She was wrong. “How _dare_ you even mention her name! You coward! You hide behind the memory of my beloved-“

“I am not hiding!” he interrupted her, stepping closer. His voice was calm again as he spoke. “I simply want to remind you. She loved both of us, you know that. It pains me to bring her up in a moment like this, but you know like myself, that that love was a great treasure that had to be earned. She was not a person that could open her heart to someone she wouldn’t trust. Now, I am asking you to trust me. Please,” he begged her, taking another step closer and stopping about three feet away from her.

That was when the daughter of the Demon faltered slightly. Ever since her father declared them betrothed she hadn’t taken the time to look at Oliver separately. Even before then, he always seemed like an undistinguished part of the punishment that Ra’s had bestowed on her for her betrayal. In truth, her father was the one who betrayed her first. After so many years of her service to him, her admiration of him, he chose to replace her with someone else, an outsider at that. It was an insult that hit her at her very core. 

And she couldn’t stand for it. After the title of Heir was taken from her, she swore to herself that she would repay the man she revered for so long at least partly in the discomfort that he had caused her. But it hadn’t worked, and she should have known better, should have been able to see that her single person would do nothing to hurt a man with such vast power under his command. 

And now he punished her by humiliating her. She had lost everything, including that man’s pride, and she shouldn’t have cared at all, and she wouldn’t have if he didn’t continue to communicate how worthless he considered her now. So much so, that her only purpose now was to serve to provide him with heirs of his own blood, because the mere idea of another person of his own blood deserved more respect then his living daughter. And Oliver Queen served as a tool for that as well. 

“You have ruined my life, _Al Sah-him_ ,” Nyssa finally replied after a long pause, pain and anger laced together in her tone.

The man ducked his head in acknowledgement. “I am sorry you feel that way,” he said quietly. 

“Do not consider yourself forgiven!” she snapped at him before turning in the direction of the bed.

Oliver’s eyes followed her movements until she removed the veil from her shoulders and started undressing. He turned his back to give her some measure of privacy. 

The discussion appeared to be over for that night. It was the first step towards a mutual understanding. 

Not another word was said as the pair undressed, their backs turned to each other before they settled down for the night, Nyssa on the bed, and Oliver on the couch. It was the brief look of acceptance that she gave when he asked her to trust him that allowed the man to close his eyes without fear of being killed during the night.

**Author's Note:**

> So what did you guys think? :)
> 
> After watching the episode and reading a few posts on tumblr I do actually think that Nyssa is in on Oliver's plan to destroy the League, and she has as much desire to do so as he does. But I still wanted the two in the same room alone talking about the mess that they have been pulled into by Ra's. 
> 
> Check out my dark Olicity League of Assassins story also posted on this site. 
> 
> Say hi to me on tumblr
> 
> [theonlyoneofherkind](http://theonlyoneofherkind.tumblr.com)


End file.
